Inner Thoughts
by TheTorch
Summary: Reed Richards was always an intelligent man, when it came to relationships he was clueless, until an event happen that helps Reed realize certain things, and also realize more about him self, and others. Please Review. Rating is for some mild language.
1. Chapter 1: Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic Four.

Hey! TheTorch here, well it seems a lot of you people enjoy some Reed/Sue fics, so on my spare time I had decided to write another. This one is based on Reed, and how he talks about what happened to him and how he feels and stuff. Who is he talking to? I have no idea, I just thought it would be easier to get his thoughts down if I wrote it from him. This is going to be one short story, with some lengthy chapters. ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

Inner Thoughts

Chapter 1: Realization

I, Reed Richards was always known to be an intelligent man, that was what I was told by almost every person that I have come across. For one thing when it came to love, I knew nothing. I thought merely talking and spending time with the person you cared about was enough for a relationship, boy was I wrong. Sue always said I made her feel invisible, I never quite understood why.

Everyday I would spend my time in the lab, once in a while with Sue. Wasn't that enough? Obviously it wasn't after one little mistake, our so called relationship was over, my mistake? It was in the lab once, I was quite busy building a extreme complex design of a quite fascinating piece of machinery, Sue was in the room, I guess you can say I didn't acknowledge her. I wasn't ignoring her, I just simply didn't notice she was there.

Maybe that incident happen more then once…. After that I questioned my self, do I really love her? Does she love me? If so, why doesn't our relationship work? I have no sight of a clue. It brought a pain to me, being apart from her, but I never understood why, maybe, just maybe I loved her, although I don't quite understand the feeling of it.

For the many days I spent in my lab, I thought of her. All the time, I wonder if she felt the same, but, she was the one that had ended our relationship, maybe she has no regrets. Just thinking about it brought a feeling of hurt on me. Even though it hurt, I was starting to believe I didn't love her, and I started to think that I never did. I needed to find out the truth of it all, find out how I really felt about her, how she really felt about me.

One night I had decided to take a nice stroll down the street after dinner, after thinking it through like a scientist should, I had asked Sue to join me, I thought the walk would seem uncomfortable and awkward, but I asked her anyway.

She looked so beautiful, as she always did, we were walking side by side, it was a silent walk, but I cant say I didn't enjoy it. It was turning out to be quite an evening until, I heard a frightening noise coming from a nearby restaurant just ahead of us, we did as we would have done, run and find out what it was, we stopped at the entrance, seeing two men, with guns in their hands, and the surrounding people ducking into their seats.

The men stared at us. "Finally you arrived" One man spoke, he then lowered his gun and aimed it at us, before he fired I extended my arms and snatched the guns away from both men, I have to admit my power were quite useful. In my attempt to take care of things I had decided to deal with one man as Sue dealt with the other, I took the man by his jacket and swung him to the wall, slightly wounding him, I was just about ready to swing my elongated arm at him, that was until he pleaded.

"Please, don't! Please I'm sorry!" He was nearly screaming with his hands shielding his face. I pitied the man I let go of him and allowed him to slump down against the wall.

Sue easily took out the other man, he was still alive, he was just slightly bounded by a long rope found around the restaurant. After she had bounded him she stood up and gave me a smile, I noticed behind her was another man, with a gun, this time he pointed it at Sue, I quickly, once again stretched my arm and took him out, I then ran to his body to notify his condition, still alive, but unconscious.

Everything was taken care of, at least that was what I thought, until I heard a small bang, the sound of a weapon being fired, quickly I turned my attention to the noise. "Sue" I whispered. Behind her was the man I had dealt with earlier, this time with a different gun in his hand. Sue gave a slight wince in pain, her eyes then closed and she began to fall down, as a reflex I ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground, I stared at the man in shock.

"You mess with our family! You mess with us!" He yelled at me, I was so angry at the moment, before I knew it I had punched him, and he fell unconscious.

"Sue! Sue!" I spoke to her emotionless body, her eyes were closed, and she began to turn pale. I felt an object on the back of her neck, I quickly pulled it out, it was a small dart, that had some injection needle on the top. Her blood was all over my hand, the dart had pierced her skin, allowing blood to flow through her wound.

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBLUANCE!" I yelled, I was angry, with all these people around me they didn't do anything, all they did was stare, wondering how I was going to solve this problem, I knew what they were thinking "What's Mr. Fantastic going to do?" They gave me that name, and I don't deserve it, there was nothing fantastic about me at all.

I quickly stretched my arm and took hold of the weapon that was fired, it was a different looking gun, silver with a clear glass cartridge on the top of it, I didn't know what to think at that time, until I noticed the handle of the gun, it had a small triangular logo to it that had read Von Doom. Forget it, I thought, right now I have to deal with Sue. I didn't know what to think, there she was in my arms, no movements, nothing.

"Sue….Sue…wake up……please…" I felt tears fall upon my face, I didn't care. At that moment, flashbacks and thoughts raced in my mind. Her smile, her voice, the way she would look at me, everything about her, I knew it now, I had finally realized, I loved her.

I pulled her closer. It felt like eternity until the ambulance came, they quickly loaded her in to the truck giving her an oxygen mask. The police then gathered all the evidence of weapons. The attackers were now being sent to prison. I have come to conclude that they were some relatives of Victor Von Doom, it was pretty obvious, but for now they are out of the way, Sue was all I cared about at the moment.

The ambulance wouldn't allow me to enter the vehicle with her, so I had to take a taxi and follow them to the hospital.

* * *

They began to rush her body into the hospital, I was running with them.

"Sue! Sue!" All I can do was cry out her name, I was trying to stay near her until a nurse had stopped me.

"Please Sir! Let us take care of this! Please wait in the waiting room!"

I had no choice but to stop. I had to just watch, as they rushed her into the emergency room.

* * *

I was now in the room with Sue. The doctors had done everything possible to remove the odd fluids that were injected to her. "We did everything we can do…it's up to her now.." The doctor explained to me.

I contacted Johnny and Ben and told them to come to the hospital right away. When they arrive a police officer had explained everything to them. Johnny was enraged, I could tell, as the police informed him with the news. He quickly ran into the room that Sue was located in, but he was looking for me.

Johnny stared at his sister with sadness, then stared at me with anger. I then felt his fist land on my face, and forced me out of the chair was resting on and onto the floor. I didn't look at him, I just returned to the chair, never taking my eyes off Sue.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!" Ben then stopped him before he took another swing at me.

"Johnny calm down, it wasn't Reed's fault"

"STAY OUT OF THIS ROCK BOY!" Ben didn't let go of Johnny.

"Ben, let him go.." After I spoke Ben let him go, surprisingly Johnny didn't hit me again, he walked up to his sister and looked at her. Then looked at me again.

"You should of saved her, you freakin weak piece of shit!" With that Johnny walked out of the room.

"Reed don't take him serious-" Ben tried to comfort me, until I cut him off.

"No…Johnny's right. I could of stopped the man. Before he had the chance to shoot her….I was about to, until he pleaded to me, I felt sorry for him……so I didn't stop him…..and then…" my voice began to break as I explained what happened "and then…I thought it was ok, so I left his side, he….took out a weapon and….fired at Sue…"

It hurt so much talking about it. Especially because I could of stopped it. Ben probably agreed with me also, he put his hand on my shoulder for a few moments and left. I held Sue's hand for a while as I looked at her motionless face. It hurt so much, I wanted to see her wake up, and tell me everything was ok, but it wasn't. Later on the doctor told me to go to the waiting room once again to allow her to rest alone.

* * *

I was in the waiting room. I began to think about, how stupid I was, I should of stopped him, Johnny was right, I was weak and I really was stupid. Thinking about all this brought tears to my eyes, I buried my face into my hands, and allowed the tears to pour down my face.

Around me I can hear the whispers from people.

"Is that Mr. Fantastic?"

"Oh my god! He's crying"

"I'm sure he could solve his problem, he can do anything"

These people, what were they thinking? I was still a person, I had feelings, and I wasn't invincible. All these people expect me to be so powerful, so powerful that its so surprising to see me like this, but they don't know, they don't know the true weak person that I really am.

I thought about Sue, I realized I loved her, I always did, and to even think I even considered the thought that I didn't, I was sure I loved her, I was just scared, scared of her hurting me, so I buried myself in my own work, in attempt to block her out of my life, it was my fault, it always was. Am I powerful now? Invincible? Intelligent? No, I'm a coward, weak, and I am indeed stupid. If it wasn't for my stupid ness she wouldn't be here right now, and we would be happy together.

Its my fault this happen, its my fault we aren't together, its my fault we were always unhappy. God, I was so stupid, why couldn't I just realize it sooner, why couldn't I just realize that I loved her, that I was in love withSusan Storm…..

* * *

End of Chapter 1. I tried to fill this chapter with some important stuff, this story isn't going to have many chapters to it. Well please review. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

OK! I'm back with another chapter. Well I know the story is pretty predictable, at least in my point of view, but my goal isn't to create a unpredictable story, my goal is to reflect on Reeds feelings, and also how people think of to be….hmmm fantastic? Well please review after reading.

Thanks all of you people who reviewed, and all of you guys for reading.

* * *

Chapter 2: Anger

My eyes open, I found myself lying uncomfortably in my bed. I must of fell asleep at the hospital and was brought back by Ben. For some reason I didn't want to move, I just wanted to lie there, forever, and let things fix themselves. I was feeling slightly depressed at the moment, but I was filled with anger, I was angry at myself, and I wasn't the only one.

Johnny was angry with me. _"You should of saved her, you freakin weak piece of shit!"_ That line flashed back into my mind over and over again. I knew it, he was right, I was a weak person. After drowning myself with those thoughts Johnny had entered my room, and leaned against the wall, his expression, just by his face expression I knew he was very much still angry with me.

"Finally got your ass up." I remained silent, I didn't know what to say with him, if I was in his position I knew I would be angry also. I just sat up in my bed and allowed him to yell and lecture me some more.

"You bastard! You let my sister get shot!" Yelling, more yelling, he was practically screaming at me as his eyes began to water. "Why didn't you save her! Wait….I know why, because your pathetic! That's why she broke up with you! Because you're a pathetic, weak dumb ass!" "I cant believe she loved you before, I cant believe it!" That was everything he said to me, he then made his exit from my room.

Johnny always disliked me, but I don't blame him, I would hate me too.

* * *

I was at the hospital again, sitting by her side, hours has past and all I did was sit there and stare at her. Once in a while I would feel tears forming in my eyes, but it didn't matter. I had to do something, after speaking to the doctor, he told me there was no longer any injuries physically caused to her. What? I thought, how can that be, if the problem is no longer physical then what it is?

The hospital could no longer help her in anyway besides keep her on the life support. Just thinking about it brought more sadness on me, I didn't know what to do. I found myself walking out of the hospital and calling a taxi to pick me up.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was in front of a huge building with a large gate in front of it. On the top read "New York Prison". I had then asked an officer to allow me to visit the man I spared, the man that shot Sue.

"Number 241! You have a visitor" The officer placed me in front of a cell, in it was a man dress in an orange suit. When he saw me he gave me a smirk. Just looking at his face disgusted me and filled my mind with more anger then I have ever experienced.

"Heh, what are you doing here?" He knew what was happening, he knew what happened to Sue, and still, he continue to rub it in my face, at that moment, my anger level fiercely high, and I was just about ready to kill him, I tried my best to remain calm.

"I…..I spared you…..and you…you shot her…" I whispered, tears fell from my eyes, tears of sadness, and tears of hate.

"Oh yeah, by the way, how's the bitch!" He smirked again, but not for long, after that comment I couldn't take it anymore, my arms stretched and flew through the cell bars, I quickly placed a firm grip on his neck and tightened it.

"I'm going to kill you! You son of a BITCH!" I screamed. I was going to kill him, nothing mattered right now, I wanted him dead! I could feel his neck warm up and felt the blood rush up to his head. His face was red, he dug his hands into my arms, it didn't hurt, it felt like nothing, all I felt at the moment was anger, and I wanted revenge. I had then felt an officer pull me away from behind.

"Mr. Fantastic please let go!" I quickly pulled my arms away, still struggling I wanted to kill that bastard. The man fell to the ground in his cell rubbing his neck with one hand. "Your times up Dr." The officer spoke to me, my emotions quickly changed back to my sad state.

I quickly took the cab to return home.

* * *

After I returned I went straight to my room angered once again. I began to throw things around, I picked up a piece of work I had been working on for months, just staring at it, I quickly bashed it into the wall, I didn't care what it was, I threw everything. Picking up a glass test tube I threw it towards my door, it hit contact with a dark orange rock surface, Ben.

"Hey buddy calm down…" He spoke to me with his hands up, the glass didn't do any damage or pain to him. I quickly used a hand and brushed the falling tears from my eyes. I then looked around, chaos everywhere, that I had caused. Tables and papers everywhere, all my hard work ruined, I didn't care though, it doesn't matter to me anymore.

Ben then left my room after seeing I wanted to be left alone. I looked down onto my unorganized desk when I noticed a small black journal. For some reason I picked it up and threw it at the wall, it made a fluttering noise, then a small piece of paper slipped out and gracefully drifted towards the ground. I picked it up, it was a small picture of me and Sue, we were making silly faces to photo machine.

"Sue…" I whispered. I felt so guilty. "I'm sorry…." Why? Why did she have to get shot. The thought kept drifting in my mind, why her, it should have been me, it was my fault. God I'm so damn stupid.

* * *

I went out for a walk in the streets. Immediately a crowd began to swarm me, I could see the flashes of camera lights going off all around me. People began to ask me questions and such.

"Mr. Fantastic! Why are you sad?"

"What happened to Invisible Women?"

"Are you guys an item?"

"Did she die?"

These people, asking me questions like that, if they thought she was dead, wouldn't they think it would affect me to ask such a horrible question like that? I ignored all of them, I just continue to walk forward, later on the people knew I wasn't going to say anything, few of them parted from me, but many still stayed close to my tail.

Looking around I could see the stores. I could see a poster that read "Don't be a follower, be a leader, be FANTASTIC" and under the words there was a picture of me in my uniform. The media is lying, lying to everyone, I'm not fantastic, for gods sake I'm still human! If it was anyone to be the leader of the Fantastic Four, it should be Sue. She's intelligent, strong, she can actually take control. She's……perfect.

Sue, why did you make me feel this way? No, I did it on my own, but who wouldn't? She's just amazing. Wow, so I really do love her, I do, I should be enjoying this right now, but its just making me feel guiltier.

After a while I took a walk back home.

* * *

My room was so damaged, I decided to just sit on the couch and allow myself to think. Then Johnny came, and sat down next to me. "Johnny, I know it's my fault and I'm so sorry…."

Johnny didn't seem angry anymore, just saddened. "Reed man, it's, I shouldn't have blown of like that, its just that……my sister……I don't know, dude…I know you probably wanted to help her…just try to help her now man….please…"

God, I know I'm suppose feel better about this, but it's making me feel worst. I know it was my fault, I could of saved her! She would be here right now! I just spoke to him after.

"Johnny, don't apologize…..you were right….I was weak, I was stupid…..I could of stopped the man from shooting her, before it even happened….I…" It hurt even more, admitting to him. He put a hand on my shoulder, in a way of forgiveness and walked away.

* * *

I went back to the hospital, sat myself down next to Sue, it was so silent besides the slow beeping of her heart monitor. Sue, please just wake up, wake up. I took grab of her hand, it was cold, she felt so lifeless. Johnny was talking to the doctor for a moment. When he suddenly called me.

"Reed…..come here!" He sounded scared.

"What what's wrong" I was worried, more then ever.

The doctor gave me a choice I hoped I never had to make. "Mr. Richards…….I'm sorry that Ms. Storm has not been recovering, there is nothing physically wrong with her and we simply can't help her any longer…….chances are, if you keep her on life support, she will forever remain there, or you can, take her out of it, and allow her to pass…I will allow you and your…..family…to discuss matters and make your decision.."

* * *

End of Chapter 2. Yeah I know…predictable story…but remember what I said earlier, just a story to reflect on Reed. Well this chapter didn't turn out to good, because its just a passing chapter for you guys do understand what's going on. Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Pain, Pain, Go Away

Sorry it took a while to update. I've been pretty busy lately. I love reading the reviews and thanks everyone who reviewed.

ChrisFan13 - I'm glad you are enjoying this story, Its great how you think I made the right decision writing this in Reed's point of view. If I did it in my own I don't think I would be able to right as much. Thanks for reviewing!

Alexandra-Black- My stories are pretty predictable but I hope the content could make up for that. Thanks for reviewing and I can't wait until you update your FF4 story. The first and second chapter were pretty long but this one is short….shorter then I expected. Glad you enjoyed reading this. Thanks for reviewing!

abcdefghij- thanks for reviewing. Glad you want an update!

Pxleno52 & scja - I was aiming for this to be a sad story, and assuming by your review a think I have achieved it. Thanks for reviewing!

lovewildfire- Glad you enjoy reading so far and thanks for telling me what you like it really helps me improve my writing ways. Thanks for reviewing!

. - Wow, my story incredible? Cool haha. Well yea they are sad I guess…haha thanks for reviewing!

Nenokas- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah about Reed blaming himself, I tried writing it as if it was in a way his fault, but in a way not his fault, if that makes any since, so I wanted him to blame him self for something that was kinda his fault, but not really haha! Ok glad you like the story so far!

Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Pain, Pain, Go Away, Don't Come Back Another Day

"Mr. Richards…….I'm sorry that Ms. Storm has not been recovering, there is nothing physically wrong with her and we simply can't help her any longer…….chances are, if you keep her on life support, she will forever remain there, or you can, take her out of it, and allow her to pass…I will allow you and your…..family…to discuss matters and make your decision.."

No….no way this is happening I thought. I then closed my eyes and allowed my mind to take in what the doctor had just told me.

"I am sorry to put this hard decision on you…"

"no…." I spoke "no…this isn't a hard decision….keep her on the life support" I started my way back to Sue's room. Then I was stopped by the doctors hand as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Mr. Richards, you have to understand her condition, it is impossible now for her to-"

"I SAID KEEP HER ON THE DAMN LIFE SUPPORT!" I had quickly shot around and yelled at him. It was silent everywhere, I felt the many eyes of everyone in the room on me.

"Mr. Richards, please keep your voice down…..I understand how you-"

"Don't say it! Don't say you understand when you don't! How can you even ask me a question like that! I am not going to just let her die while she is alive!" My anger started to rise.

"Look at her" The doctor then turned me around to stare at her room. "Does she look alive to you? Is that what a person who is living look like?"

I stared into the glass window and looked in her room, she didn't move or anything. "Leave the life support on….that's it."

"If she were here right now-"

"She is here! Don't talk about her as if she is dead…."

I then left the hospital and returned home.

* * *

When I went home, I just sat on the couch, and I rubbed my face with my hands. On the table in front of me was a magazine, it was open to a page with an article about me and my inventions. There was a long list of discoveries and inventions I had done.

I felt so helpless, looking at the article, seeing all the words saying how intelligent I am. They have no idea how foolish and dumb I am. I could create flying objects, find new dimensions, I could practically create anything I wanted, but when it finally counts, I cant do anything, I cant save the one person I love.

Why did this happen, why. I cant take the pain anymore. Just thinking about her brings a world of pain to me. I should have gotten shot, not her, it should be me in that damn hospital bed. I just cant sit here and wait, I have to try to do something else.

I took a cab and went back to the hospital.

* * *

When I entered, the doctor was waiting for me.

"Mr. Richards, I feel that as a doctor I should help as many patients as possible. I found a way to help"

I got a feel of excitement rush to my body, hoping to hear the good news. "You found a way to help Sue!"

"No…I'm sorry…" The pain hit me again, this time it hurt even more. "but……I found a way to help you." He then handed me a card that read Dr. Sharon Brown.

"A psychiatrist….I don't need a psychiatrist!"

"Just try it, she is well known to help people with all sorts of problems."

"Can she help Sue wake up?"

"No…."

"Then she cant help me."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help you feel better."

"You want to help me? Help Sue get better, that's the only thing that can fix my problem."

* * *

The next morning I was in my bed, thoughts of Sue flowed to my head and it felt as if a million daggers just stabbed my heart. I couldn't handle the pain anymore I just cant take it. I grabbed card the doctor gave to me yesterday, and left to go to the location.

* * *

I walked into the building of Dr. Sharon Brown, I then sat in one of the waiting chairs. The door to her office then opened. A man with a smile on his face walked out. A woman then stepped out of the door, and motioned me to enter her office.

"Hello Sir, I'm Sharon Brown." She stuck out her hand to greet me.

"Reed Richards" I accepted her hand shake.

"I've heard a lot about you Mr. Richards, a good friend of mine has asked me to help you, please sit"

I took a seat in a small black comfort chair as she sat on another one in front of me.

"I know what you are going through right now, how do you feel about it?" She talked to me with a tone of voice that made me feel like I was crazy.

"I don't think you can help me…"

"I cant help you if you don't talk to me…"

I took a deep breath. "Every time I think about Sue, I get this feeling inside me, it hurts so much I cant take it anymore, I don't think you can help me with it."

"Sir, you must of believed I could do something, that is the reason you came here am I correct?

She was right, I did come for help, but I don't know what I was looking for. "Now…" she continued. "Sue…is she the woman in the hospital right now?" I nodded my head.

"For me to help you I need you to take in all the possibilities, I need you to accept the fact that she might not get better."

"no….she's going to get better….she will!"

"Sir, I understand her condition, and how it might result, you must allow yourself to heal without her."

I sat up out of the chair. "Sorry ma'am, I'm leaving, you are no help to me whatsoever, in fact I think you just made me feel worst."

"Mr. Richards, you are an intelligent man, use your science, connect the dots, if it were any other person how would you conclude their results? Would anyone else in her position be able to get better now?"

"Good bye Dr. Brown" I then left the building.

* * *

I returned home, tears began to fall down my face, what Dr. Brown had said to me was true. If it were any other person in Sue's position, I know it, they wont get better, and it is best to allow them to pass with peace instead of leaving them in bed for the rest of their lives, but it isn't any other person. Its Sue, and I cant accept the fact that she wont wake up, I just cant.

I cant just let her die, I haven't told her how I felt, she needs to know. She cant just leave me here, not like this, I need her. I just ….I need her to wake up again, I cant take it anymore. She will wake up, I'm not going to let her die, not like this, I swear….

* * *

Johnny returned home with Ben. Tears were pouring down Ben's eyes and Johnny was tearing up also.

"Johnny, Ben…what's wrong?" I asked them.

"Reed I'm sorry, but…I….believe it was right…"

"What happened?" I hope it wasn't what I thought it was…

"I know you didn't want to, I didn't want to either but…….it was the right thing………"

Johnny began to tear up even more.

"Johnny…..no please…..no…." I could feel tears form in my eyes.

"Reed…..I told the doctors they can take Sue off the life support…."

* * *

End of Chapter 3. Please review, yea you guys can probably see what's coming up next but that's ok….I guess…well please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: True Self

Sorry it took awhile to update, I've been pretty busy lately.

* * *

Chapter 4: True Self

"Reed…..I told the doctors they can take Sue off the life support…."

"No..no…NO! You're lying!" I screamed, but I knew he wasn't lying, I just knew it. Johnny would never lie about something like this, but I just couldn't believe it.

"I signed the papers, they said they will take her off tomorrow at 5.…" His voice began to break. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to make him speak anymore, nor did I want to hear anymore. I walked out of the building and quickly took a taxi.

* * *

I entered the hospital, as I entered I was greeted by a doctor. I had asked to see the doctor that was working with Sue's condition. He sent me to the waiting room to wait for his arrival.

Moments later he arrived.

"Mr. Richards, I know it was a hard decision, but I knew you knew what was best for her, and in this case it was for her to pass." When he spoke to me it made me angry, I felt all my rage and sadness combine into one new emotion, but still I tried my best to stay calm.

"I didn't make the decision, I do not want you to take Sue off the life support"

"I'm sorry the papers were signed by her brother, which is at the moment is the closest relationship she has right now, so he has the power to control this situation." I couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER OFF THE LIFE SUPPORT!" It was like a moment repeated again, I yelled, everyone's eyes on me.

"Mr. Richards! We have gone through this before, I have told you…."

"Yes doctor, we did go through this before and I told you my request for her to be left on the life support."

I can hear whispers, loud whispers.

"He will get over it"

"For a superhero he sure does have a weak heart"

"not so fantastic now is he…"

"Mr. Richards, the decision is made, you will have to deal with this situation."

"HOW CAN I DEAL WITH THIS SITUATION? HOW CAN ANYONE?" My eyes started to water, my voice began to crack, I felt as if a million needles stabbed my heart over and over again. "The one person I love is in there, and I cant do anything to save her" My tears began to pour

"You of all people should understand. I assumed you would be able to handle this differently then the average person…." He didn't understand, it seemed so easy for him to just tell someone their loved one would die, he didn't understand anything, although he acted as if he did, it made me even more angry, having him pretend he understood what I was going through, and he acts as if I was someone else, someone immortal, I couldn't take it, I was the same as every one else, I had to let them know, I was just a person, that's it.

"Look at me…..all of you LOOK AT ME! I'm still a person! I still have a heart, I have fears, and right now my fear is reality! I'm still human, cut me and I'll bleed like the rest of you!" My mind was unclear, but from a small cart I grabbed a cutting knife and slit my wrist. "See! Don't treat me any different, I'm not as great as you think I am, please, just please don't expect me to get over this, because I cant…." I then fell on my knees with my wrist bleeding. Nurses quickly rushed to my side and started to tend to my wrist. I buried my face in my hands and allowed every one to see my true self.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was the doctor. "You should say your good byes to her today, when we remove her from the room, I think it would be best if you weren't there, for your own sake."

Everyone continued to their seats, reading newspapers, and waiting for what ever purpose they were here for. I stood up and went to Sue's room. I didn't enter her room, I don't think I would be able to enter and say good bye to her. I stood in front of her room, stared at the clear glass screen where I was able to see her. I put my hand against it.

"….Good bye Sue……." I whispered. Tears began to pour down my face once again. I had then exited the hospital building.

* * *

It was now the next day. In a few hours I would lose Sue, forever. I got a phone call from the hospital telling me to stay home and away from the hospital for the day. I wasn't sure how I was suppose to feel about this. It seemed like the right decision to everyone, but if I lose her I don't know what I'd do.

If only I had stopped that bastard from shooting her when I had the chance. Why am I so weak? Why did she have to pay for my mistake? I don't know why, I wonder if I ever will.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, the time changed in a matter of hours to minutes until Sue is going to…….disappear. Johnny sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hey man, I know this is hard to handle, it's really hard for me too, my sister was always a strong person, its so…different…to see her like this. Then out of nowhere, I find out, that I wont ever see her again."

I remained silent. I didn't know how I was suppose to respond, so I let Johnny continue speaking.

"I know you wish you could change something, but there's nothing we can do, the doctors said there was nothing physically wrong with her, so really its up to her. I just wished she would understand how much we all need her…."

He's right, if there's nothing physically wrong with her, it's all in her mind. That doesn't change anything though. What am I thinking, I cant just let her die, I swore I wouldn't let her die. I checked the time, 10 minutes till 5, I still have time.

I quickly ran out of the lab on my way to the hospital.

I'm on my way Sue….to save you….so hold on.

* * *

The streets were crowded, at that time. It was rush hour. All the taxi's were taken, and traffic was everywhere.

"Taxi! Taxi!" I called out. In my luck there was a taxi, that had picked me up.

It drove for about 5 minutes before I had collided with traffic. I couldn't wait, time was running out. I ran out of the vehicle, the hospital was still quite far from where I was, but I have to go to the hospital.

I quickly ran towards the hospital.

Please Sue, just hold on longer, please just give me more time to get there, please. I should of just told you how I felt to begin with, maybe this would never had happened, and we would be at home right now, happy and going on with decent lives. Its my damn fault this is happening, but Sue, I cant lose you, so hold on, please.

* * *

I arrived at the hospital, I reached the elevators, and quickly pushed the button. The elevators where two slow so my last resort was the stairs. I ran up the stairs and straight to her room. 2 minutes left, when I arrived the doctor was in the room and staring down at his watch.

"NOO!" I screamed.

The doctor turned around a stared at me wide eyed.

"Mr. Richards! I told you not to come today"

I began to cry, I didn't bother to hold it in, I wouldn't be able to if I tried.

"Please doctor, don't do this! Please don't!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry the decision was made" Two men then grabbed me and started to force me out of the room.

"NO! NO! SUE WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I cried. "Please! JUST WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

I pushed away the two men, and quickly ran by her side and took her cold hand into mine. "Sue I'm sorry for everything, I really am, I know I don't deserve to be happy, but please just wake up Sue, just please. We need you Sue! Johnny and Ben need you…..I need you so please"

The doctor had pulled a small plug from the outlet. The small breathing machine began to stop, and the heart monitor began to slow down.

"SUE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! I know your in there, just wake up I promise you everything, I promise you anything! Just wake up, please I cant lose you, I cant lose you forever not like this, Sue please wake up, just wake up because…I…" My tears began to flow nonstop down my face as I heard a flat line, it felt like the end of my life, until I heard a small beep after that flat line, I felt a small movement in my hand, and then I looked at her face, as her eyes slowly opened.

I lowered my head and kissed her. She gave me a small smile.

"So….do I have to get shot every time I want you to notice me?" She said sarcastically.

"Not anymore…." All my pain went away that moment, she was alive and speaking to me, that was all that mattered. Guilt was still in me but that didn't matter, she was alive, that was it, now, now I get my chance to tell her I love her….

* * *

End of Chapter 4. 1 more chapter I think. Well please Review.

>. -yea I haven't updated for a while, I have been pretty busy lately. So I decided to update!

Alexandra-Black- Sorry, for conjuring up pain for you, I have somewhat experienced what you had before, I guess that is why I write stories with such plots. But then I do end them with an alternate ending, a happier one because that is how I wished the situations such as this would end.

Abcdefghij- well here is another update! Enjoy!

Pxleno52- well I wasn't planning on writing and unpredictable story, but I'm glad it turned out that way for you.

lovewildfire-your reviews are very helpful and thanks for reviewing each time. I enjoy reading about what you like in the story, it really helps me improve my future updates.

Scja- well now you know what happens, I'm sure you saw this coming, but yeah….

Chrisfan13- Hopefully you got what you wanted, she lived! Yay? Haha well I updated!

Nenokas- Yeah, sometimes I get confused on what to write for a review, but sometimes you just want to write one even though you don't know what to write! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks all of you guys for reviewing, and all of the people who read this story. Please Review.


End file.
